


Somebody to Love

by pianoboyweekes



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Trans, F/M, Trans Female Character, this is super short sorry, trans!alex, tw for transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoboyweekes/pseuds/pianoboyweekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new school in a new state isn't easy. But it's even harder when you know you won't make any friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is my first fic on here and it's also dedicated to sharon (awgaskarth) on tumblr!! i love u homie

Moving to a new school in a new state isn’t easy. But it’s even harder when you know you won’t make any friends.

Alexandria was transgender, and often bullied for who she really is. Her parents decided that she needed to start over after coming out to her entire school and losing nearly all of her friends. She thought of suicide many times, but decided it was for the best not to. Life fucking sucked for her, though.

She walked into her new school on her first day of junior year, her anxiety out of control. _Calm down,_ she told herself. _Don’t have a panic attack. You’re okay._

People stared as she walked by, either knowing about her previous gender or just looking at the new girl. She was shaking so bad she thought she might collapse.

Alexandria headed towards the office to find her schedule. The blonde receptionist looked up at her. “May I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m a new student. I need my schedule.”

“Name?”

“Alexandri - Alexander. Alexander Gaskarth.” She remembered she didn’t have the money to legally change her name. Money was a thing in her family that they didn’t have enough of.

The receptionist raised her eyebrow, but didn’t ask any questions. She printed out the schedule and handed it to Alexandria. “Thank you,” she muttered.

The school day dragged along slowly, and the lunch bell rang, something that Alexandria had been dreading. She’d have to sit alone and look like a fool.

As she sat down at her table alone, a girl with short, dark brown hair and another with longer brown hair walked up to her. “Are these seats taken?” The one with dark brown hair asked.

Alexandria’s anxiety started up again, making her stutter. “N-No, they’re not.”

The girl with light brown hair laughed. “Don’t be nervous. We’re just trying to give you some company, you look lonely.”

Alexandria gave the two a small smile as they sat down beside her. “What’s your name?” Dark brown hair asked.

“Alexandria.”

“That’s a pretty name. I’m Tay, that’s Lynn.” Light brown hair, whose name was Lynn, smiled genuinely at her.

“How has your first day been?” Lynn asked.

“Okay, I guess. I haven’t really talked to anyone and the classes are boring.”

They both chuckled. “I’m sure people will talk to you! You’re very pretty,” Tay beamed.

“That’s not true. They wouldn’t think I’m pretty if they knew who I really was,” Alexandria stated, mumbling the last part, hoping neither of the other girls would hear her.  
But Lynn did.

“Who you really are? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alexandria held her breath as a million questions ran through her head. What would they say? Would they accept her? Should she even trust them?

“I’m transgender.”

She couldn’t even stop the words from coming out - they just did. She immediately regretted it when she saw Lynn’s shocked expression. “You’re _what_?”

Lynn stood up and backed away from the table. “I can’t sit with this thing!” She yelled, drawing the attention of most of the cafeteria. “Come on, Tay. Get away from it!”

Tay looked at me with sadness in her eyes. “I’m so sorry about her, Alexandria. I’ll try to handle this.”

Tay got up and tried to control Lynn’s anger, but Lynn wasn’t backing down. Alexandria was terrified. She sat there in shock and worry, worried that Lynn would blurt out Alexandria’s secret.

“Don’t do this.” Alexandria could faintly hear Tay say that to Lynn. Lynn wasn’t listening.

“That _thing_ over there” - she pointed at Alexandria - “doesn’t belong here! It’s a _tranny_! Stay _away_ from it!”

Some of the cafeteria looked like they wanted to kill Alexandria, the other part wanted to kill Lynn. Alexandria got up and ran to the girl’s bathroom, not paying attention to the sound of footsteps running after her.

As she got into a stall, a girl with light green hair that she recognized as Jenna from her math class, opened the door before Alexandria could lock it. She grabbed Alexandria and shouted, “You don’t belong in here.”

Shoving Alexandria to the ground, a group of girls surrounded and laughed, Tay trying to stop all of them but failing. Alexandria had never been more scared in her life.

Jenna and another girl she didn’t recognize grabbed her and shoved her out into the hallway, pushing her to the ground once again. She was now surrounded by boys as well.

“Someone give me some fucking scissors, this thing is about to get its hair cut off so it can see who they were born to be!” a boy named Jack barked, his anger the worst out of all of them. His harsh voice scared the shit out of her. Sure enough, someone gave Jack some scissors and yanked Alexandria off the ground by her hair, causing her to let out a cry of pain. She really, really didn’t want this to happen. She’d been growing out her hair since 7th grade.

“Leave her alone, Jack!” Alexandria heard a yell even louder than Jack’s from behind her. She couldn’t turn around to see who it was because of Jack’s hard grip on her. He looked shocked to see who it was, though, as he stopped moving his hand to chop her hair off.

Alexandria jumped out of fear when someone punched Jack in the face, making him fall to the floor and causing him to let go of Alexandria’s hair. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around to see who it was.

The boy was almost tinier than her. He had a bowl haircut that nearly covered his eyes, and he looked pissed off. He was very attractive, Alexandria told herself.

Everyone looked shocked to see the boy there, and so did Jack. “What the hell, man?!” he exclaimed.

“Karma’s a bitch, dude. Don’t fucking lay a hand on her. She’s never done anything wrong to you. She’s probably a great person, so leave her alone, okay?” He turned around to face Alexandria. “My name’s Rian, are you okay?”

She was in shock to see someone helping her. The only people that have stood up for her was her ex-boyfriend Brendon and her parents. This was completely new. “Y-Yeah, I-I’m okay. Thank you so much for helping me.”

Rian smiled and helped her up. “It’s not a problem, really. He’s an asshole. I had to.”

Alexandria smiled and slowly nodded. The crowd was starting to disperse now. “Fuck you, Dawson,” she heard Lynn mutter. Rian looked to the ground in pain, but snapped his head back up.

“I’ll get you to class safely,” okay?” he insisted. Alexandria nodded her head and they walked down the hall together. She finally had someone to support her throughout her high school years, somebody’s shoulder to lay her head on, somebody to love.


End file.
